


The Long Nights Ahead

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: It had been the longest day. Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure when the last day had ended and this new one had begun.In that one day he’d lost everything. Everything he had to hold dear had been taken from him in hours.





	The Long Nights Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This should be canon compliant for the movies but I don't know if it is for the television shows as well as I haven't watched them to know.   
> This is a little moment set right at the end of RotS.

It had been the longest day. Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure when the last day had ended and this new one had begun.

In that one day he’d lost everything. Everything he had to hold dear had been taken from him in hours.

It was just beginning to sink in that he’d lost everything.

He cradled Luke in his arms. Luke Skywalker was so tiny and so lost. They were both lost. They had both lost everything. Soon all they would have is each other. But even then they would be alone. Obi-Wan knew he would have to maintain his distance to protect Luke. He would have to exile himself to Tatooine to watch over Luke from afar.

Luke and Leia were all that he had left. The Jedi were all gone. All eradicated in the genocide as far as he knew. There was only himself and Master Yoda now and they were both exiling themselves because of this. Not for their own safety but for the safety of others. Master Yoda also wanted to wallow in the grief of his failure far away from anyone as well.

Obi-Wan would wallow in his grief as well. All that he had lost was weighing on him now and he could feel it around him.

Anakin, and Padmé to an extent, were the closest thing he had to a family. They had been there for so long that he didn’t know what he would do without them by his side.

Thirteen years he’d been Anakin’s Master. Thirteen years he’d been Anakin’s friend.

Now he had been the one to kill him. He had been the one to watch as Anakin burned. He couldn’t save him. Anakin wasn’t there to be saved.

He hugged Luke tighter to his chest and rocked him gently as the baby began to sniffle slightly again. Obi-Wan didn’t know if Luke could sense his pain or if it was just a natural baby effect. Either way he began shushing the babe in his arms, trying to calm him. He could focus on Luke and not on his own grief. He could do that. He had to do that. It was all he had to do now. There was nothing else for him to do now but protect Luke. Even if all that meant right now was trying to protect Luke from his own nightmares in the few short hours he had left with him before Luke would be passed back to his family.

Then Obi-Wan would be alone again. Alone with only his thought and the emotions that he was too human not to feel. Jedi were told to not have emotional attachments and told to guard their emotions. Now there was no one left for him to form emotional attachments to and that vacancy was making his grieve for the loss. There was a difference between being told you couldn’t do something and no longer having the option to.

Luke yawned, his little mouth stretching as wide as it could before he blinked his eyes open. So innocent to the world.  Innocent to loss. Innocent to pain. He blinked at Obi-Wan and it was like he was asking a million questions in a language only he knew.

Soon Luke would be with other Skywalkers. One day maybe he would find his sister again. But for now all Luke had was the broken man who had once been a part of something great and was now lost and alone, even more so than the baby in his arms. There would be long nights ahead, long and endless nights and loneliness and grief and regret but he still had those long nights to watch over Luke Skywalker and save the one part of Anakin Skywalker that he was able. He could do that.


End file.
